Now my stomach hurts
by KonohaKunoichi12
Summary: Mamoru Izawa was just walkin' down the streets, complaining about how boring it was, when his former captain, Genzo Wakabayashi came with crazy written all over. READ N REVIEW, minna! My second fic to CT! Hope you like!


**Lui**: Yo, I'm back!!

**Genzo**: Yeah, after that fic about Nitta describing the Japan Youth…

**Izawa**: So whaddya plan to make this fic bout, Lui-chan?

**Lui**: Erm… Well, let's just wait until a plan pops up my head.

**Genzo**: No way! It'll take eternity!

**Lui**: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!?

**Izawa**: Let's just get on with the fanfic…

**Lui**: Oh, right… Hehe… Let's go!!

**Izawa**: Disclaimer, Lui-chan… Don't forget…

**Genzo**: Hah! She does NOT own CT!!

**Lui**: Thank you, Genzo… But do the world a favor and shut up.

**Genzo**: I hate you!

**Lui**: I know.

**Genzo**: AAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH!!!

**Izawa**: O… kay… Let's get it on with it…

**Lui**: If my Izawa-kun says so,, okaaaay…. (scoots over to Izawa)

**Genzo**: Hmp.

**Izawa**: What's a matter, Genzo?

**Lui**: Yeah, whattzamatta?? You jealous?? (smirks)

**Genzo**: No way! Look, let's get this fic goin'!

**Izawa**: Yeah, Lui-chan, we've already taken one whole page…

**Lui**: Okay!! Let's get it started, SHANNAROO!!

**Izawa**: Lui-chan… It you say "Shannaro", it would be Naruto. You're going to write CT.

**Lui**: Oh. Right then! (clears throat) Saa ikou, minna!!

**Genzo**: Che, you sound like Bas already…

**Lui**: Well, that's good, nee??

**Izawa**: Come on, you two…

**Lui**: Alrighty!! Here's my fic! Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru Izawa walked down the Nankatsu streets.

"Oh, man… It's so boring here…" I sighed as I rummaged my pocket to get a coin. "Where's that stupid coin?"

My thick eyebrows knitted together. Ah. Found it. I got myself a can of cola from the rusty vending machine in front of me. I sighed as I opened the can. It was just too quiet here…

At least not until…

"IZAAWAAAAAAAA!!!"

…Oh heck…

I turned around and saw my former captain, Genzo Wakabayashi, running like lightning. He stopped right in front of me. Heck, if I didn't take a few steps back, I'm sure I'd be "Izawa, the rolled meat."

The Shuutetsu captain grabbed me on the shoulders and panted like, heck, there was no tomorrow. I kept my face plain and straight.

"What's goin' on?" I plainly ask. There was a long silence between us, Shuutetsu players. When he got his breath back, he screeched.

"HELP MEEEEEE!!!"

One of my eyebrows lifted in reflex. He got his breath back for exactly 15 minutes and lost it again perfectly in just a second.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR, ME!?! HELP MEEEE!!" He shrieked.

"HOW CAN I NOT HEAR YOU, IDIOT!? YOUR VOICE IS ENOUGH TO KILL THE WHOLE OF JAPAN!!" I screamed back. He blinked.

I straightened myself up, clearing my throat. "Okay. So what can I help you with?" Beads of sweat started to roll on Genzo's forehead to his cheeks. He shook me roughly on the shoulders, causing my drops of precious cola to waste. I pouted. Well _that_ was a waste. He should be paying for that… Yeah…

"He's gonna get me… He's gonna get me… HE'S GONNA GET MEEEE!!!"

O… kay… He's weird.

"Who? Who's gonna getcha?" I asked. Genzo panicked. He looked around.

"Schneider!!" He whispered sharply. I raised a brow. Again. "Schneider? As in Karl Heinz Schneider? The captain of the German Team? The number 12?" Genzo nodded wildly. "He's gonna get me!!"

"What's wrong…? Did you owe him money or somethin'?" I asked.

"You just don't get it, do you!?" He got a firm hold of his hair. I kept my brow rising. Hehe. Funny way to describe this. Genzo squatted. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"I don't get it, Wakabayashi. You're freakin' weird." I said.

"I KNOW I AM!! BUT YOU'LL GO CRAZY TOO IF A GERMAN PLAYER FALLS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND FOLLOWS YOU AROUND EVERYDAY HANDING YOU CHOCOLATES AND FLOWERS WITH A NOTE; I LOVE YOU!!"

He shrieked. I stood there like a total idiot.

"Uh…" I scratched my head. I tried to understand what this bonehead said. He sighed, and threw his arms in the air.

"HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!!" I stood silent. Okay, this is getting weird. Schneider. Karl Heinz Schneider. Player number 12 of the German Team. Captain. Fire Shooter. Right leg. Blonde.

I'm right, aren't I?

"**Schneider. **Is in love with _you_." I said. Genzo nodded.

Pure silence about 15 minutes. Until…

I broke. It was now _my _turn to plop to the ground.

I laughed like heck, and he stood there staring at me. "Oh, thanks for the help, _buddy_!!" He stood up again, hands on his hips. I tried to calm down, but it was hard enough. It was like the match against France or even, Brazil. Tears formed on each of my ebony eyes. My cheeks went red.

Genzo went stomping home, leaving me alone, and still laughing. I finally calmed into giggles while standing up. I walked my way down the streets, giggling all the way. It was a boring day for me until my former captain came with nonsense written all over.

Who'd ever thought 5 minutes of complaining how boring it is could getcha a good laugh?  
Man, that was outrageous… 

Heck…

Now my stomach hurts…


End file.
